Oral hygiene of wind sorcerers
by catzlovecheeze
Summary: "And now that you know what a toothbrush is", Catz said, shifting into a crouch, clutching the toothbrush in one hand, "you are going to use one". Vaati looked around frantically. No escape... Vaati and O.C. Slight fluff


"Wow, Vaati, you have terrible breath " observed Catz, flipping her wet, short pink hair out of her face. Vaati had just shouted "to stone with you", but he had no powers in the human world.

Vaati glowered. "Shut up! You…er…are a human!" Vaati, the king of comebacks shouted.

Catz wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, whatever. Hey, it's already like ten-thirty. Go take your shower."

Vaati stormed off, muttering something about "wench" and "human brat".

Catz sighed. Vaati had been living at their house for about a week now, and he was starting to get on her nerves, just a little. He was nearly always in a foul mood, just wanting to get back to Hyrule. But he could still be somewhat pleasant, if he was in a good mood, which did rarely occur. Also…

He was really hot.

Like, REALLY hot. Catz almost had a heart attack when she first saw him. But he was such a jerk, usually, that he didn't seem hot anymore. Not even cute. But, when he was being nice, the hotness returned.

Catz blushed, going into her room and drying her hair off more. She had just used the shower before Vaati, and he was mad that she had taken so long. She had responded with what her grandmother would call "unladylike language", whereupon Vaati had shouted to stone with you.

She finished drying her hair and pulled a brush through it quickly. She was wearing her pajamas, having brought them into the bathroom to change, knowing Vaati was right outside the door. Not that he would be weird, but it would still be awkward. She wore white shorts, about halfway to her knees, and a light pink sleeveless top.

She still had to brush her teeth, but it would be a while until the bathroom was available again. She sat down and started reading a book.

The water in the shower went off, and she could hear Vaati clomping around. Eventually, the door opened, and she heard Vaati walk off in the direction of his room.

Catz put down the book and went into the bathroom. She started brushing her teeth.

"What are you doing?"

Catz whirled around, looking up to see Vaati standing behind her, looking puzzled. Catz rinsed out her mouth, and replied, "I'm brushing my teeth."

"What the devil does that mean?" Vaati asked. Catz noted that he looked more confused than pissed off. Maybe he was actually in a better mood?

Then she caught scent of his breath from the question he had just asked. Ugh.

"What do you mean, what does that mean? Don't the minish have toothbrushes?" Catz asked.

"I have no idea what that means." Vaati replied, his purple eyes intent.

Catz sighed, and explained that toothbrushes were things you used on your mouth to keep your teeth from decaying and getting cavities. After explaining what cavities were, she told Vaati, "it also keeps your teeth nice and white, and keeps you from getting bad breath."

Vaati smirked. "In that case, you should use it more often."

Catz's mouth fell open. "Excuse me? You're the one who had morning breath at ten at night!"

"Well, excuse me, princess, but I've never even seen one before!" Vaati shot back.

"Well, now you have," Catz replied, as she pulled out a new toothbrush from the drawer under the sink, squeezed toothpaste onto it, and ran it under water for a second. "And now," she shifted into a crouch, gripping the toothbrush in one hand, and flashed a wicked grin, "you are going to use one."

Vaati looked panicked, turning around to try to get out, but he knew better than to turn his back on Catz. He tried to quickly back out, palms raised to shield himself.

Catz pounced, scrambling onto Vaati's back, wrapping her legs around his tum-tummy, grasping around his neck with the crook of one arm, and grasping the toothbrush with the other hand.

Vaati loudly responded to the situation with what Catz's grandmother would call "ungentlemanly language". Catz took this opportunity to shove the toothbrush in Vaati's mouth.

"Melp!" cried Vaati. Catz assumed that Vaati was attempting to say "Help", but his mouth was blocked by mint toothpaste.

Catz brushed Vaati's teeth quickly, but gently. She was sure not to hurt him. She knew that his mouth must already sting, since toothpaste stings every time you first start brushing your teeth with it. Plus,it was probably worse, since he had probably never used toothpaste before.

Vaati was running around the room, waving his arms in a panic, unhindered by the girl clinging to his back like a monkey. Catz rolled her eyes, and leaned down to talk to Vaati.

"Knock it off" she whispered menacingly, "or I'm gonna hold you down and brush your teeth instead".

This was not a bluff, and Vaati knew it. He held still now, standing, trembling from a mixture of terror and fury.

Finally, Catz finished his teeth and hopped off his back. "Rinse out your mouth." She instructed. Vaati complied only too gladly. Then he raised his head, mouth dripping, to glare at Catz with murder in his eyes.

Catz tried not to giggle. "So, how do you feel?"

"Violated" growled Vaati.

Catz bit her tongue to avoid exploding into giggles. "No, I mean your mouth."

"Numb. And…cold." Vaati said.

Catz nodded. That was probably okay. "And now?"

"Less numb. It tastes like…mint?"

Catz nodded enthusiastically. That was good. "And how do your teeth feel?"

Vaati ran his tongue over his teeth. "Well, actually…clean." He said, surprised.

Catz squealed enthusiastic, then slapped her hand over her mouth. She had forgotten her parents were asleep, and thought her and Vaati were too. But they had been busy, Vaati with plotting his escape from this "land of the damned", and Catz with watching the little mermaid (what? It's a good movie).

She and Vaati stood completely still for a few moments, but no parent came in to investigate the squeal, so they knew they were still asleep.

"That", Catz said quietly, turning back to Vaati, "is very, very good."

He looked at her for a second, with his regular pissed-off expression, but mixed with confusion. He looked almost cute.

Then, he smiled. First just with his mouth. Catz's eyes widened, and she fought to keep her mouth closed.

Then ,he smiled with her teeth, which were now…white. After one brushing.

Catz's heart stutterered, and her mouth did fall open.

Her mind only could form one coherent thought.

_Wow…_

He looked hot. Not only that, but beneath the physical attraction, there was a cuteness that Catz had never seen before.

Vaati's smile faded, replaced with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Your teeth…" Catz said, looking dazed. "They look…so much…"

Vaati stared.

"Cooler." Catz finished lamely.

Vaati stared at her for a second, perplexed. Then his face broke into a wide smile, grinning with his teeth, laughing quietly.

Catz grinned too, covering her mouth as she giggled.

"So, how do I do this by myself?" Vaati asked.

"Oh, here," Catz said, showing him how to hold and use the toothbrush.

Vaati, upon mastering this new skill, grinned triumphantly.

Catz stared at his teeth, a shade whiter now. Were quickly whitening teeth just a regular thing for minish?

She squinted, as her eyes became itchy. She rubbed her arm over her eyes, suddenly sleepy, the adrenaline rush from attacking Vaati finally gone.

Vaati ran a hand through his purple hair.

"You sleepy?"

Catz nodded, eyes half-closed.

"Me too." Vaati said. "Go to sleep."

"Kay'" Catz mumbled, stumbling toward her room. Wow, she was tired.

"Hey," Vaati said.

Catz turned.

Vaati turned his face away, turning red. "Just…thanks. This is…really nice. I…didn't know that there was a way to keep from losing teeth, like a lot of minish do early on, and this feels really good. My teeth, I mean. So…just thank you."

Catz stood, shell-shocked. That was the first whole paragraph that Vaati had ever said to her that didn't include cursing, screaming, or the phrase "to stone with you!"

"Th-thanks," Catz said, her face flushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep." Vaati growled, embarrassed.

"Night." Catz said, slipping off to her room, no longer uncoordinated. After all, she had just gotten a pretty violent shot of adrenaline.

Vaati watched as she disappeared to her room. He smiled. She was pretty cute, with her pink hair and spunkiness. Even if that spunkiness meant he got attacked by her and a toothbrush.

"But this feels so great," he muttered to himself, running his tongue over his teeth.

Maybe getting attacked wasn't so bad, after all.

So yeah. Just a really random idea that came into my head while I was brushing my teeth. I know, the end is purely fluff, but Vaati is super cute. I just couldn't help myself.

Catz is supposed to be me/original character. But mostly me. Is my hair pink? No. Do I wish it was? Yeah, a little.

The minish could probably keep their teeth clean through magic, but that would result in no plotline, wouldn't it?

Vaati likes having clean teeth. Ain't that cute. 3 And his teeth look very good clean.

I was listening to kiss the girl while writing this, hence the little mermaid. I also listened to "my shiny teeth and me." Lol.

For you who watched the Zelda cartoons, that is where I got "excuse me, princess."

Anyways, the first part and second part might be kinda different…atmospheres, since I wrote them on two different days. Let me know if you think that!

Oh, and please review. Even an "LOL" is welcome. That's the only way I know if anyone's read them.

Until later, stay wonderful! (You are wonderful, of course. Everyone is.)


End file.
